Macho Macho Man
by Neshisha
Summary: Apprendre le romantisme à Tony, ce n'est pas une mince affaire. Alors quand Mc Gee et Ziva s'y collent, quest-ce que ca donne? Laissez moi une review quand vous aurez fini de lire, ca me ferait plaisir! merci!


_**disclaimer: les personnages de NCIS ne m'apartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Donald P Belissario, et c'est bien dommage . La chanson est de Taylor Swift , la citation de Charles Nodier, qui sont également des génies dans leurs les adore presque autant que Donald P Belissario. Presque!**_

_**Pardon si j'ai quelque peu eraflé la traduction de la chanson de Taylor Swift.**_

_**********************************************_

_**" d'un geste elle fait briller le soleil en plein hiver , d'un sourire elle fait tomber la pluie en plein été". Charles Nodier**_

-Charles Nodier. C'est qui ce clown?

McGee leva les yeux au ciel

-Un écrivain Français, Tony.

-Et c'est avec ce genre de banalités que tu emballes?

-La ferme, Tony, t'y connais rien a la litterature

-Et toi tu connais rien aux femmes!

-Pfff....

-Voila Ziva, dis lui comment tu dragues!

Ziva ouvrit des yeux ronds

-Tu dragues, Mc Gee?

-Mais non! c'est un annuaire de mes citations préférées que Tony vient de trouver, et comme d'habitude, il fabule!

-C'est ça oui! Ziva écoute ca "d'un geste elle fait briller le soleil en plein hiver, d'un sourire elle fait tomber la pluie en plein été"

-Waouh, c'est...

-Débile, Ringard, Purement Geek?proposa Tony

-magnifique! finit Ziva, Mc Gee c'est si...romantique. J'ignorais que tu etais aussi sensible et...Charmant.

- QUOI? s'etrangle Tony, Ce genre de..de...CONNERIES te plaît?

Le sourire de Mc Gee s'elargit jusqu'en haut des oreilles

Tony avait un air tellement dégouté que Ziva éclata de rire

-Allez, Tony, sois bon joueur

Il bouda et alla s'installer a son bureau

Après avoir tapé sur son clavier d'ordinateur pendant une bonne heure comme un furieux, il prit sa veste et claqua la porte apres un vague "salut"

Ziva et Mc Gee se regarderent

-Mais quest ce qu'il lui prend? demanda Ziva

-J'crois qu'il est vexé repondit Mc Gee

-Vexé? pourquoi vexé?

-Tony c'est un italien, l'archetype du dragueur-charmeur, il se définit comme ca, et tout a l'heure tu lui as prouvé que les sensibles-romantiques comme moi emballent mieux les filles que lui..tu as remis en question son identité

-T'as fait psycho? demande Ziva, soupconneuse

-Non, mais je suis un homme, et toi une femme, tres attirante, et...

-Et?

Mc Gee semblait mal a l'aise

-Je crois que Tony s'immagine qu'on flirte

Ziva éclata carrément de rire

-Il délire completement, là! sans vouloir te vexer.

-Oui mais....je crois bien que tu lui plais

Au tour de Ziva d'etre mal a l'aise

-Nimporte quoi!

-Si tu le dis, se retracta Mc Gee

Bien apres que Mc Gee fut rentré chez lui , Ziva resta a son bureau pensive. Et si Mc Gee avait raison?

Elle secoua la tête , et finit par arrêter l'ordinateur

Elle mit son manteau, et quand elle releva la tête, un livreur se tenait devant elle

-Ziva David?

-Oui?

Le jeune homme lui tendit une pizza

-J'ai rien commandé. S'étonna t'elle

-Elle a été payée. Dit il en souriant

Il posa la pizza sur le bureau et repartit vers l'ascensceur

Ziva ouvrit le couvercle et eut un mouvement de recul

Une pizza aux mnm's. Tony.

Plein de Mnm's etaient disposés dessus formant un message

"T'as de beaux yeux, tu sais?"

Ziva secoua la tete de droite a gauche, avec un joli sourire sur le visage. Le sourire "special Tony"

Elle se rassit a son bureau et se prit une part de pizza, qu'elle machouilla distraitement

*Le lendemain matin, bureau du NCIS*

Tony arriva en retard, comme d'habitude

Personne dans l'open space

Sur son bureau, une boite de chocolats.

Il eut un regard etonné, une carte était posée dessus. Il l'ouvrit.

"Les Mnm's sont rouges,

Les Mnm's sont bleus

Mais tu as raison, j'ai de jolis yeux"

Tony eclata de rire. "Bien envoyé, Ziva, pensa t'il"

Quand Ziva et Mc Gee revinrent à leurs bureaux respectifs, plus de Tony.

Mais une clé USB etait posée sur le bureau de Ziva. Elle l'enclencha sur son ordinateur.

Un podcast de sex and the city apparut.

Une blonde, qu'elle identifia comme Samantha Jones, apparut a l'ecran

" Baise moi mal une fois, honte sur toi.

Baise moi mal deux fois, Honte sur moi".

Le podcast se coupa.

Mc Gee et Ziva se regardèrent .

-Je crois que c'est ce que l'on appelle de la "poesie alla Tony"

-Je crois qu'on devrait apprendre a Tony que tout ce qui rime n'est pas forcement de la poésie. Dit Mc Gee

-Sans aucun doute. Soupira Ziva

Tony revint et sifflota en s'installant a son bureau, sous les regards lourds de sens de ses collegues

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger . une notification d'email venait de s'afficher .

Ziva venait de lui envoyer un lien vers un podcast clip d'une chanson

*POV Tony*

Taylor Swift "Our song"

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his carje lisais shotgun avec le vent dans mes cheveux assis sur le siege arriere de sa voiture  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheelil avait une main posée sur le volant  
The other on my heartet l'autre posée sur mon coeur  
I look around, turn the radio downj'ai tourné le regard, et coupé la radio  
He says baby is something wrong?il m'a dit "cherie quelque chose ne va pas?"  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a songje lui ai dit "non, je me disais juste, nous n'avons pas de chanson a nous"  
And he says...et il m'a répondu  
_**  
Ziva m'envoyait du Taylor Swift! Non mais, pourquoi elle m'envoie ca?**_

Our song is the slamming screen door,Notre chanson, c'est la porte qui claque  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your windowLe soir très tard, quand j'envoie des cailloux sur ta fenetre  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slowQuand on est au téléphone et que tu parles doucement  
Cause it's late and your mama don't knowCar il est tard, et que ta mère ne sait pas  
Our song is the way you laughNotre chanson c'est le son de ton rire  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"Notre premier rendez vous, quand je me suis dit" mince je ne l'ai pas embrassé, j'aurais dû"  
And when I got home ... 'fore I said amenEt quand je suis rentré, avant même de prier  
Asking God if he could play it againJ'ai demandé à Dieu de la rejouer à nouveau

_**Un message caché peut être?**_

I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that dayJe remontais les marches apres une dûre journée  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled onOu tout avait été de travers, ou tout avait foiré  
And lost and thrown awayEt perdue je me suis précipitée  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bedJ'ai grimpé les étages , et je me suis jetée sur mon lit  
I almost didn't notice all the rosesj'ai presque failli ne pas voir toutes les roses étalées ca et la  
And the note that la carte qui disait...

_**La carte? Oh oui, effectivement, y'avait bien un message la dessous...Elle aime pas la pizza aux mnm's c'est officiel**_

I've heard every album, listened to the radioj'ai ecouté chaque CD , écouté la radio  
Waited for something to come alongAttendant que quelque chose m'interpelle  
That was as good as our song...Qui puisse etre notre chanson

_**Notre chanson? Notre chanson, vu que tu aimes les romantiques ma belle on est pas là d'en avoir une...**_

Cause our song is the slamming screen doorCar notre chanson, c'est la porte qui claque  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his windowTard le soir , les petit cailloux lancés à ma fenêtre  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slowQuand nous sommes au telephone et qu'il parle tres lentement  
Cause it's late and his mama don't knowCar il est tard, et sa mere ne sait pas  
Our song is the way he laughsNotre chanson c'est le son de son rire  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"Le premier rendez vous " je ne l'ai pas embrassé et j'aurais dû"  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amenEt quand je suis rentrée a la maison, avant même de prier  
Asking God if he could play it againJ'ai demandé à Dieu de la rejouer de nouveau

_**On a jamais eu de premier rendez vous...Ce serait peut etre un bon commencement, un premier rendez vous...**_

I was riding shotgun with my hair undoneJe lisais shotgun avec le vend dans mes cheveux  
In the front seat of his carSur le siege avant de sa voiture  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkinJ'ai pris un crayon et une vieille serviette  
And I... wrote down our songEt j'ai écrit notre chanson

_**Je peux peut-être faire un effort, pour le romantisme, remarque...Quoi, elle est déja finie, la chanson?**_

Je vois Ziva et Mc Gee qui me regardent discretement...Enfin qui essaient parce qu'ils sont a peine visibles ...pour des agents du NCIS ils sont pas doués niveau camouflage.

Je fais mine de rien , et discretement, je tape un mini message, ...Je respire a fond, je fais une mini prière et...Hop, envoyé!

*Bureau de Ziva David*

"vous avez un email"

Ziva sursauta, elle regarda Tony , qui arborait son air le plus innocent.

"Trop innocent pour être vrai" se dit elle

L'email s'ouvrit

Une seule phrase

"d'un geste tu fais briller le soleil en plein hiver, d'un sourire tu fais tomber la pluie en plein été"

Les jolis yeux de l'Israëlienne s'embuèrent légèrement.

Il était peut-être pour elle, finalement.

Ses poèmes étaient pourris, ses références cinématographiques agacantes, ses pizzas aux Mnm's enfantines.

Mais c'étaient justement ses poemes, ses references cinématographiques et ses pizzas qui faisaient qu'elle l'aimait tellement.

"Vous avez un email"

Ziva cliqua dessus, hesitante

"Une pizza, un ciné? "

Elle sourit; Un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Elle commenca a taper sur son clavier

"Un resto, une ballade et des MnM'S"

Tony leva la tête et sourit

"OK" put elle lire sur ses levres

En voyant le sourire rayonnant de Ziva, Tony se dit que finalement, Les betises de Mc Gee avaient leur bon côté. Charles Nodier aussi.


End file.
